


Dream of Flight  (Book One)

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Series: Warriors:  River of Hope [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But no SkyClan, But they're still the cannon Clans, ENGLives, ENGLivesAndSloane, ENGLivesAndZERO, F/F, F/M, Heronsilk, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, Pipit - Freeform, Pipitkit, The Clans are in a different place, This will be slow as all hell, Warrior Cats, Zero - Freeform, eng, i like tagging, sloane - Freeform, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: Darkness blanketed the forest as rain fell like a waterfall. A tree stood alone against the night, the hollow inside sheltering a drenched figure. Their heavy panting and repeated cries of pain rang out.A crack of lightning, a boom of thunder... And a small form slid into the gloomy world. The exaughsted she-cat moved towards the young form, but another spasm ripped through her body.After what seemed like an eternity, four tiny forms rested beside the dark tabby's belly. Of the four, only one was active -- a dark, oddly-marked tabby she-cat. She was larger than her littermates, but that difference was barely noticeable. The other three, two she-cats and a tom, were almost entirely still; only the shallow rise-and-fall of their flanks revealed their life. The new mother smiled weakly towards her brood, nuzzling their forms.The small moment of peace, however, was shattered as a form blocked the faint moonlight streaming through the entrance.-This is a major work in progress, and updates will be few and far-This is the first book in my original series-Warrior Cats-Tags will update as I go along-Allegiance will be added later -- I haven't gotten to that yet :')





	Dream of Flight  (Book One)

     Darkness blanketed the forest as rain fell like a waterfall. A tree stood alone against the night, the hollow inside sheltering a drenched figure. Their heavy panting and repeated cries of pain rang out.  
      A crack of lightning, a boom of thunder... And a small form slid into the gloomy world. The exhausted she-cat moved towards the young form, but another spasm ripped through her body.  
      After what seemed like an eternity, four tiny forms rested beside the dark tabby's belly. Of the four, only one was active -- a dark, oddly-marked tabby she-cat. She was larger than her littermates, but that difference was barely noticeable. The other three, two she-cats and a tom, were almost entirely still; only the shallow rise-and-fall of their flanks revealed their life. The new mother smiled weakly towards her brood, nuzzling their forms.  
      The small moment of peace, however, was shattered as a form blocked the faint moonlight streaming through the entrance. The dark queen's head shot up, and her fur was bristling within moments. She hadn't the strength in her to stand, but she moved in front of her kits with a fierce protectiveness.  
      Before her stood a ragged-looking tom, his bright orange pelt dripping. A thin tail whipped back and forth. As he took a step further into the den, a sneer twisted his muzzle.  
   "Raggedface." The queen hissed dangerously, her feathery tail wrapping around the kits.  
      The tom merely laughed, stepping closer.  
   "Oh, Heronsilk... Look at the mess you've made. If you were to live, I assume you'd be banished." He purred, circling the new family.  
   "Stay away from them!"  
   "And why would I do that?" Within the blink of an eye, the tom darted forward, grabbing the closest kit.  
      The pale brown tom loosed a weak cry. Eyes blazing with fury, Heronsilk hurled herself at the medicine cat. Her legs, however, couldn't support her and, with a thud, she fell before the tom's paws. He laughed again, that horrid, piercing sound. Within batting an eye, he bit down.  
      The limp kit was dropped carelessly before the tabby. Heronsilk howled with terror, dragging herself towards the dead kit. Tears brimmed her pale green eyes as she nuzzled him.  
   "No, no! Please, Rumblekit, please!" She pleaded, desperately trying to bring him back to life.  
      Without a shred of remorse, Raggedface stepped over the grieving mother. Picking up another kit -a tortoiseshell she-kit- he smirked. Heronsilk whipped towards him, screeching as she frantically dragged herself towards her remaining kits.  
      The she-kit hit the wall with a sickening crack.  
      The little cream she-kit was crushed before she could reach them.  
      With a snarl, the remaining kit was tucked beneath the queen.  
   "What is wrong with you?!" She demanded, managing to raise herself to her paws.  
   "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? Instead of taking Blossomstrike as a mate, you took some _loner_. My brother would have made you happy, but you chose _him_ instead! You don't deserve life, and neither do these mongrels!" He screeched, calmness finally snapping.  
      He lunged forwards, tackling the queen away from her kit. His jaws snap at her throat, but she manages to throw him off.  
       "Blossomstrike was a terrible cat! He was abusive and manipulative! And everyone can rest easy knowing he now resides in the Dark Forest!" Heronsilk spat, raking her claws over his face.  
      The two continued their fight. Fur flew everywhere, all while the last kit mewed hungrily.  
      After what seemed like an eternity -though it was only a few minutes- Raggedface had pinned the darker she-cat. His paw rested on her throat, claws ever-so-faintly pricking her Heronsilk's throat.  
   "You know, Heronsilk, it's almost a shame. All these deaths, and they all rest on _you_. Blossomstrike, Skyfeather, Robinstep... And now your kits. All. Your. Fault." He chuckled, leaning closer.  
   "Y... You're wrong, Raggedface. They died on their own. You know that."  
      With a screech, his claws pierced deep into the queen's throat.  
      Lightning flashed, bathing the small hollow in light. The still forms of Heronsilk and her brood were revealed.  
      When the darkness regained control, a mew of fear rose from the odd she-kit. Raggedface loosed a chuckle.  
   "Oh, you little mistake... I'd almost forgotten ab-"  
   "I think I'd heard a cry over here!"  
      Fear gripped the spindly tom. Without thinking, her grabbed the kit and rushed out of the small den.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

  
     Rain pattered the hollow known as the RiverClan camp. Weak morning light filtered into the clearing, revealing a number of cats lounging around camp. Whispers and murmurs of confusion rippled like waves.  
      A rustle at the entrance caught the attention of several Clanmates, since no one had been assigned a patrol as of yet. Raggedface stepped through the ferns and padded towards the leader's den. His brown eyes glared straight ahead, and his fur bristled angrily, despite the rain.  
      Whispers ran like wildfire as the Clan noticed the bundle of fur hanging limply from his mouth.  
   "Honeystar! I need to speak with you!" He yowled, head lifted with importance.  
     For a moment more, nothing occurred. Then, a stocky tom stepped out of the lichen-covered entrance. His rich, honey-colored pelt a striking contrast to the gloomy morning. The dark gold splashes and speckles stood proud along his fur.  
   "What is it, Raggedface?" He asked, more of a demand than a question.  
     The thinly-veiled dislike for the medicine cat blanketed the leader's yellow-green eyes. Ignoring this, Raggedface stepped closer to the ledge.  
   "Heronsilk is dead!"  
     Shock tore through the crowd that had gathered.  
   "How can she be dead!?"  
   "She was so young! What happened?!"  
   "Such potential -- lost!"  
      Honeystar hushed the clamber with a flick of his tail.  
   "How and why is she dead?" The honey-colored tom demanded, teeth bared.  
     The medicine cat dropped the kit carelessly, tail flicking.  
   "She died from labor. Her kits died, as well... All save for this little m- _kit_. I say we do the kind thing and put her down. Why would we want to keep her around? She's sickly, and it's doubtful that she'll even make it to her second moon. And we don't need another mouth to feed. So, with that said..." Raggedface moved closer, opening his jaws in preparation to crush the small kit.  
     A shriek rang through the clearing. A short, stocky she-cat stood before the medicine cat, her gray orbs piercing him like daggers.  
   "You will _not_ hurt a single hair on that kit's pelt, Raggedface. She will not die, and I will take her in. She will prove to be a much better cat than you could ever hope to be." She snarled, stubby tail lashing.  
     Behind her, having leapt to the ground when Raggedface began his advance, stood Honeystar himself. The amber-eyed tom stepped forward, past the queen, and shoved his face into Raggedface's. Neither of the two said anything, but the anger that shone in their eyes was impossible to miss.  
     More cats had gathered around, and disgust rippled through the air. A thick-furred tabby stood beside the queen, his ears flattened to his head.  
   "Raggedface, you have crossed the line. Countless times, you have ignored the Code; countless times you have put yourself above others. But today you have proven just how dastardly you truly are. Under no circumstances is the murder of a kit allowed." Honeystar's fur was on end, and his tail lashed.  
     The medicine cat's fur bristled as well, and an acute nervousness washed over him as the leader took a step forward. He stepped back.  
   "It matters not where they are from -- be they kittypets, loners, rogues, or even other Clans. Kits have no choice where they're born, to whom they're born, or how they're born. They are as innocent as a lamb, and as fragile as a feather.  
   "This kit will not die, for we will not let her. Tumblewolf has already pledged her care to the youth, and Jaggedfrost has accepted this task as well. And I say this as law: this she-kit will not be abandoned."  
     At the last of the large tom's words, Raggedface felt his tailbone come into contact with a stone. A quick glance revealed that Honeystar had backed him against the camp's walls. Multiple whispers and hisses filled the air.  
     The two toms were silent a moment more before, in one swift movement, Honeystar turned towards the large branch above his den. With a powerful leap, he stood upon the dark wood.  
   "Let all those old enough to swim, gather here beneath Great Branch for a Clan meeting!"  
     Since most of the Clan were gathered around already, it didn't take long for the cats to be seated -- even Raggedface, who'd been forced to sit before the leader. The calico from before, Tumblewolf, brought the tiny kit to where she and her mate, Jaggedfrost, sat beside the tree.  
   "Today has brought the tragic news of a loyal warrior's death; Heronsilk was lost in the night with the kits she bore. After this meeting, patrols will be sent out to find her and her brood's bodies so that they may be given a proper burial. However, one of her kits survived. StarClan hear my words as I speak them to you:  from this day forward, until she receives her apprentice name, I name her Pipitkit! Tumblewolf, Jaggedfrost, I trust you will both see to it that she is given the love and care she needs."  
     Cheers for the young kit broke out, purrs and congratulations echoing from the gathered Clan. The appointed parents purred happily, both leaning down to nuzzle the dark kit.  
     For a moment more, cheers rang; once they'd quieted, though, Honeystar's smile faded. He stood taller, and his muzzle lifted to the sky.  
   "That is not all! Our medicine cat, Raggedface, has shone to us his true self. Despite all the signs, I had hoped he would change, but today he nearly killed a newborn kit. For that crime, I hereby banish him from RiverClan! Twilightkit, born to Tumblewolf and Jaggedfrost, will be trained in the ways of a medicine cat. Until then, I ask for any of you knowing herbs to please step forward as medicine cat until she can take over."  
     A flame-colored tom stepped forward, his head held proudly.  
   "Honeystar, I will take over the medicine cat duties." He stated, looking up at the larger tom.  
   "Very well. Thank you, Blazingwing. As for you," Honeystar turned his towards Raggedface, "I hereby banish you from the Clans. Appleblaze, Torrentsweep, Shellspots, and I will see to it that you are gone. Meeting dismissed!"

  
∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

  
   "You can't do this to me!" Raggedface screeched, his claws slashing at the patrol.  
     The cats dodged easily, though his claws nearly nicked Torrentsweep's ear. Honeystar snarled at the former medicine cat.  
   "If you would rather have your alternative punishment, I suggest you stop now."  
     Hatred rose from the spindly cat. As he locked eyes with each member of the patrol, a sneer made its way onto his face.  
   "You will all pay for what you have done to me. Every one of you will suffer, for I will destroy the Clans from within. You cannot be rid of me so easily, traitors. That kit will be your downfall."  
     With one glare, the now-rogue turned heel and walked off, out of the Clans' territories.  
     Honeystar growled. Beside him, Appleblaze loosed a whimper.  
   "Why did he have to turn out this way?" The older she-cat asked, leaning against the leader.  
   "I don't know... I had always hoped he would turn out better than Blossomstrike did." He responded, his tail twining with the grieving sister's.  
     As the rogue disappeared from sight, and the patrol began their trek back, the leader shook his head.  
   _"I don't know."_


End file.
